1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior water-proof ornamental sheet suitable for forming a water-proof layer on a porous outer wall by sticking it to a surface of the porous outer wall, in particular to an exterior water-proof ornamental sheet comprising a water-proof layer formed of a sheet member obtained by coating and impregnating a fibrous sheet member having a specified unit quantity and permeability with a water-proof paint and an ornamental layer formed of an ornamental paint laminated and an exterior water-proof ornamental sheet more superior in weather-proofness and contamination-proofness obtained by laminating a specified top-coat paint layer as an outermost layer on said ornamental layer of the sheet surface as well as a method of bonding or sticking these sheets capable of exhibiting superior water-resisting and water-proof characteristics without producing any inter-layer separation between the sheet and the adhesive layer when the sheet is stuck to the porous outer wall and the like with adhesives and the like.
2. Prior Art
An outer wall formed of porous outer wall materials, such as woods and light weight concrete, has been widely used with making up the water-proofness by applying acrylic emulsion and the like on an outer surface while an advantage of light weight is utilized in spite of its disadvantage of poor water-proofness. In particular, recently light weight concrete has shown a remarkable growth in demand due to its insulating property, light weight and durability coupled with the standardization and mass-production by the prefabricated concrete construction.
In the conventional provision of a water-proofness by the application of paints to an outer wall, a spray painting has been chiefly used, so that problems have occurred in that a pollution due to the scattering of paint mists occurs; an aging of paints is necessary; an assembling operation of a scaffold costs labor; and the like. In addition, in the painting operation, an uneven painting, so called a scaffold unevenness, is produced in connection with a scaffold to produce a problem of beauty and further not only an uneven shade of paint film occurs but also a problem occurs in water-proofness.
In view of such a state, the present inventors have found from their repeated various kinds of investigation that the water-proofness can be given to the porous outer wall without producing the above described problems by bonding or sticking a sheet having the water-proofness suitable for the exterior prefabricated in the factory without utilizing a painting means which is used in the construction site for giving the water-proofness to the porous outer wall. And, a water-proof ornamental sheet obtained by applying a water-proof paint on a surface of a fibrous member and impregnating the water-proof paint to form a water-proof layer and subsequently, sticking an ornamental resin paint to the resulting water-proof layer has been already proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-15135. In addition, also a method of giving a water-proofness used in the manufacture of the water-proof ornamental sheet has been proposed.
However, also as to a water-proof ornamental sheet proposed by the present inventors, the fibrous member is not uniformly and effectively impregnated with a water elastic paint according to characteristics of the fibrous member used, whereby the water-proof effect partially becomes incomplete. In addition, it has been found that in the case where this water-proof ornamental sheet is stuck to an outer wall formed of a porous outer wall material such as an ALC plate with adhesives, the inter-layer separation occurs between said water-proof ornamental sheet and the adhesive layer according to characteristics of the fibrous member, whereby the water-proof effect can not be sufficiently achieved which is a technical problem to be solved.
So, the appearance of an ornamental sheet used for giving a novel water-proofness, from which the above described technical disadvantages were eliminated, in order to giving a water-proofness, weather-proofness and contamination-proofness without any practical problem by applying to an outer wall formed of porous wall materials, such as light weight concrete, which are remarkably useful, has been expected.